1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an image sensing apparatus which uses a solid-state image sensor in taking either a motion picture or a still picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid technological advancement of recent years for semiconductors and magnetic recording has prompted development of electronic cameras of the type which convert the images of objects to be photographed into electrical signals by means of solid-state image sensors and record the electrical signals on magnetic recording media instead of on the film used for conventional silver-halide photography. In an electronic camera of this type, the degree of exposure is controlled by adjusting the electric charge storage time of the image sensor, which corresponds to the exposure time of silver-halide photography cameras. However, if the object to be photographed is extremely bright the exposure is excessive despite a shortened electric charge storage time. In such a situation, therefore, smearing occurs during transfer of the electric charge. This degrades the S/N ratio of image pickup signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image sensing apparatus which is capable of giving an image pickup signal of excellent S/N ratio when the brightness of an object to be photographed is high or low.
It is another object of the invention to provide an image sensing apparatus which is capable of giving a wide range of exposure time values varying from a long to a short exposure time.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.